Hallows Eve: Monsters Beware
by Amunia
Summary: Imagine if most of the sonic cast were supernatural beings, and they've been sent to Earth to do bad deeds. What if their enemies, demons cross their path and issue a challenge with them? Whichever side does the most bad deeds will win the losers will be humiliated by all of Hell. Even 'monsters' have dark sides.


Hallows Eve: Sonic Halloween Special  
By Amunia  
Disclaimer: I'm crying on the inside cuz I don't own them  
Evelyn and Rosalie belongs to me and Marx the Cat and Ves the Chao belongs to Broken Line

Summary:  
Imagine if most of the sonic cast were supernatural beings, and they've been sent to Earth to do bad deeds. What if their enemies, demons cross their path and issue a challenge with them? Whichever side does the most bad deeds will win the losers will be humiliated by all of Hell. Even 'monsters' have dark sides.

Rating: T/M

Chapters: 1/?

Genre(s): Supernatural

Monsters-  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Speedster  
Shadow the Hedgehog: Vampire  
Evelyn: Witch  
Miles 'Tails' Prower: Mad Scientist  
Rouge the Bat: Lilith  
Silver the Hedgehog: Necromancer  
Knuckles the Echidna: Mummy  
Ves the Chao: Mutant

Humans-  
Amy Rose  
Cream the Rabbit  
Cheese the Chao  
Cosmo the Seedrian  
Aleena the Hedgehog

Deceased-  
Maria Robotnik  
Tikal the Echidna: Mummy  
Blaze the Cat: Werecat  
Sonia the Hedgehog: Pixie  
Manic the Hedgehog  
Marx the Cat

Demons-  
Fleetway  
Mephiles the Dark  
Rosalie  
Tails Doll  
Shade the Echidna

Fang the Sniper

Silver the Hedgehog doesn't have a demon counterpart. Please help!  
PM me the details:  
Name  
Age  
Physical attributes  
Personality  
Powers  
Background information

Story Begins~

Part I

"But why can't I come over to your house Sonic!?" A pink furred and peach skinned hedgehog with green eyes whined clinging onto another hedgehog, she was wearing a school uniform. This hedgehog had blue fur, peach skin and green eyes similar to the pinkie's but it shone like polished emeralds. 'Cause you too damn annoying' The male hedgehog thought, dismissing the idea of simply slicing the female's throat and walk off like nothing happened he faked a smile and patted her head. The gesture as friendly as the blue one can be toward the life form, though the pink one always looked at things too deeply. She gushed over him, hearts in her eyes and repeatedly say 'I love you Sonniku!' The blue hedgehog took a side step away from the love crazed mortal and silently but quickly dissipated into thin air. The hedgehog became a blur running pass everything, a simple jog across the city always eased the Speedster's mind. The wind running through his quills, the excitement welling up in his chest pushing him to go even faster. He was so glad he was born a monster. The supernatural being skidded to a stop in front of an old magic store; the walls wearing down with a few cracks, the faded blue paint old and chipping off, the black roof tiles almost uprooted and one of the windows broken, 'Undead Tale'. The hedgehog jumped down the stairs and opened the door the rusty bells tinkling lowly. The inside of the store was just like how it looked outside, old and outdated. The merchandise was covered in dust, the wooden walls had holes and the floorboards creaked with every step you take. The blue wonder looked around and spotted a figure in a rocking chair wearing a black cloak concealing the person's identity. The chair rocked back and forth in a slow easy rhythm indicating the person was alive. A quiet voice broke the silence in the small store,  
"Fire and Agony is what Depicts us.  
Giving us No say we return to Dust."  
Sonic's demeanor became serious, he replied.  
"What we do is a Must.  
Humans' Sins and Lust."  
Everything around them began to rumble but everything stayed in place despite the earth shifting. They finished the pass code together.  
"We are mere Monsters.  
Singing their Demise like Songsters."

The interior of the shop glowed then faded as well as the rumbling, now the shop looked brand new but still held the creepy Halloween look to it. An obsidian shelf of books stood straight and tall against the far right of a wall with a glass case, tables lined in an orderly fashion decorated with black spider web lace covers and jewelry, a patch of pumpkins ranging from orange to green was huddled up in a corner along with a coffin leaning on it. The coffin was black and had beautiful swirls and marks carved on the sides, a silver cross was at the head with a red stoned engraved in it, frozen live bats decorated the walls while splatters of 'red paint' stained them. Upstairs is off limits to customers; there it held a cauldron over a fire pit, a table cluttered with dead amphibian parts, dissecting utensils, unknown liquid, papers messed by said unknown liquid and spoken unmentionables. A shelf lined with more unmentionables in jars, bowls and pots stood far from the cauldron. The lights were dim to give the shop a more eerie look.  
The cloaked figure pulled off its hood to reveal a lilac furred, tan skin and green eyed hedgehog, a smile etched on her features. "Welcome home Sonic." Sonic smiled, a real smile and ruffled the girl's quills he laughed when he saw her huffed and fixed her quills back to their ponytail. The bell tinkled, clear and loud making the duo hedgies turn their heads to the entrance of two more 'visitors'. The first one was another hedgehog silvery-white furred and tan skinned, amber eyes lined with kohl and white chest fur five of his quills parted in front of his forehead forming a type of hand. The other was a red echidna with peach skin, violet eyes and an upside down white crescent on his chest. "Hey Evelyn, Sonic? You're here early." The silver one greeted walking over to Evelyn's side, the lilac girl made grabby hands and held on tightly to his pelt when he came within arm's reach the silver hedgehog chuckled lightly gripping on her cloak and slowly floated upstairs to start their next experiment. A horrid scent wafted throughout the store when a certain ingredient was added causing the echidna and Sonic to gag. The coffin shook violently causing it to open almost breaking the hinges, a black and red hedgehog covered his mouth and nose trying his hardest not to heave out his lunch. "Well look who decided to wake up! Shads, when ya gonna wake up early?" Shadow slowly turned his head, his usual crimson eyes now completely red if he wasn't too concerned about the horrible smell coming from, Satan knows where, he would've killed Sonic in a nanosecond. The hedgehog glared at the duo the echidna realized something. "Shadow, where did Ves go?" The glaring stopped and Shadow had a thoughtful look, thinking when was the last time he saw the little Chao. Before he could utter a reply an explosion erupted from the secluded part of the store, a black blob covered in smoke flew out from above and landed on a nearby table destroying the decorations and jewelry. The smoke cleared and a black Chao rubbed its head; a red spiked ball bouncing on top of his head, unusual yellow and green eyes, red tipped paws and darkish purple bat wings sprouted from its back. A pearly white fang stuck out from its mouth. An angry cry came from upstairs and an angry Evelyn rushed down on a flying broom, Silver showed similar signs of anger jumping down the railing and making a mad dash to the Chao. It noticed and flew away in time. That only made Evelyn angrier. "One of you get Ves!" She pointed at the mutated Chao sticking its tongue at them, Sonic chased after the little creature taking great care not to run over things angering the only female (right now) more but the Chao was much faster than him probably smarter. Shadow volunteered soon after the Speedster's many defeats, throwing knives and daggers at the creature as if it was moving target. Well, to Shadow he was. Ves followed the flow of the sharp objects and dodged each one, one barely scraping his floating ball.  
"Both of you are useless! KNUCKLES!" Silver shouted.  
The echidna responded and bandages shot out from the palm of his hand wrapping around the Chao when it least expected and with one pull Ves landed on his head on the the cold wooden floor. Evelyn and Silver wasted no time on jumping on the poor creature holding it down as the lilac hedgehog took out a knife and other dissecting tools. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." The two hedgies evilly grinned, the knife tracing its pudgy stomach creating a thin line of blood the coolness of the blade contrasted with the warm liquid. The red water's sinful scent drew the attention of the Vampire his fangs lengthening and his eyes dulling. That line of blood stretching across its middle part, getting deeper, more blood pouring out. The Chao whined in discomfort, wriggling in their grip letting out distressed cries a few unshed tears at the corners of its yellow and green eyes. Sonic walked over to the duo pushed them away from the little creature as it flew behind him hiding from predatory eyes. "Just why are you doing this to poor Ves." Evelyn glowered at him folding her arms over her undeveloped chest "Poor Ves, poor us! That little uh-oh ate the last of our frog hearts! We needed that for our soup." Oh Lucifer, when the hedgehog started cooking the others were bound to be occupying the toilet taking turns vomiting. Ves' ball flickered to a round ball as it stared shyly at them, it floated a bit toward Silver, and, coughed. It was a weird sound coming from a supposedly cute animal the small cough soon became a series of coughs and burps, drool leaking out from the corner of its mouth. With one more burp it vomit its stomach's contents on the floor splattering on their legs and shoes Ves coughed one more time and a pale pink thing flew out from its mouth and landed with a sick plop on the polished wood. It was a heart with violet veins running through it. The Chao stared at them cutely then fluttered to its bed; a nest made out of blankets and a stuff toy. Evelyn and Silver stared at the heart for a few minutes Silver could've sworn he saw it twitched. "Good enough for me." Evelyn mumbled picking up the waste and flew back upstairs with the other behind. Shadow sighed pinching the bridge of his nose dealing with the spell casters of their little 'family' is always a vexing challenge. Evelyn wreaks havoc whenever an eyeball or whatnot was missing from her shelf and Silver raised Hell when a book or page was ruined. The others have gotten use to it but the ebony hedgehog had yet to feel comfortable with all the noise they make. Heck, he still isn't comfortable with a cocky blue hedgehog having the nerve to say he's faster than him. A Vampire! So what if he's a Speedster going Mach 5 per hour? He can beat him with his eyes close, his hands tied behind his back while whistling.

All was quiet in the little shop, Knuckles re-wrapping his bandages around his hand, Shadow reading a book from the bookcase and Sonic sitting behind the counter. Sonic played around with the cash register making Knuckles scold him, he went on beating on the glass counter causing Shadow to shout at him that it was annoying and that he might break the counter. Sonic paced back and forth constantly looking up at the grandfather clock wrapped in chains, the seconds ticking faster than the minutes and the minutes ahead of the hour. The minute hand finally turned after twelve measly seconds that felt like a decade to the Speedster. His quills bristled walking over to the coat rack, grabbing a navy blue coat and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm going out!"  
And he ran out.

Sonic weaved his way through civilians, his presence unnoticeable with the light steps he took. To the passerby he was a simple breeze to Sonic it was as if time was at a standstill nothing but him was actually moving. His quills weren't even bothered by the wind everything and everyone around him were going slow mo. But he stopped when something or rather someone caught his eye. Golden fur, spikes pointing upward and tattered clothes. No. The last thing that was identified was the hedgehog's red swirled eyes. Sonic stood there frozen staring fearfully at the the demon that was just a couple feet away. The demon took a step closer to the monster and the latter took a step back determine not to let the other come closer. Sonic took a risk and sped off, faster than he was initially going and made an effort to take sharp turns and faking turns to confuse his predator. The Speedster look back and was relieve to see he wasn't being pursued Sonic skidded to a stop in a forest, taking in his surroundings. The trees offered shade with little beams of light coming through, the bark was mostly covered in moss and the grass and bushes were hard to tell apart.  
"It's not nice to run from an old friend." Sonic really felt his heart stop. Praying, pleading that HE wasn't behind him. Cautiously he turned and let out a choked scream there he was, Fleetway. The blue blur gulped and tripped over a stone falling on top of a log. The demon smirked and slinked over to Sonic, said Monster shrinking with each step he took, fear in his large emerald eyes. Sonic realized something and got up from the log, he shouldn't be afraid. This demon always treated people and monsters alike, taunting them and watching them squirm is what he like. Well the Speedster wasn't going to squirm, he wasn't going to show weakness. Sonic, with new found confidence, advanced to Fleetway, step for step. When they were finally face to face Sonic felt his heat pound staring into the swirled red eyes.  
"I got a deal for you Speedster."

HANGCLIFF!  
Sorry just wanted to do that, I'm not going to update this story till I get at least five reviews. Negative and positive I'll take them, Flaming I will not. Any advice I'll wholeheartedly accept them.  
Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
